Data storage systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage and retrieval systems receive requests to write information to one or more data storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from those one or more data storage devices.
Such data storage systems often maintain library logs comprising a plurality of log entries. Prior art systems and methods may download such a library log for analysis. Depending on the workload of the data storage system, these prior art systems and methods may not download the library log frequently enough resulting in loss of one or more log entries.